


Give the Word

by Winterstar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar
Summary: This is a tumblr challenge (you too can get in on it). I asked followers to give me a strange or odd word with the definition and a pairing Steve plus. I would write something about that word...this is the result. This is open ended - so you can always send me your word and Steve+ for a short story.





	1. Opsimath

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a different word.

_This is for anon who asked for opsimath a person who begins to learn or study late in life - Stony_

Tony curls over Steve as he hunches over his desk. There are books everywhere - open and highlighted in brilliant colors of yellow, orange, purple. All the colors are there in all their garish beauty. Steve’s been at it - studying for his college freshman finals for the last five hours. Tony’s never seen anyone so intense. 

“Come on. You’ve been at it for hours.” Tony kisses the crown of Steve’s head.

“Finals are tomorrow. I still don’t understand how statistics tell you anything. I mean I can make the incidence ratios work whatever way I want.” Steve throws down his pen. It skids off the desk much to his chagrin. He sighs - dramatically.

“You need a break. Being an opsimath isn’t your best look, you know.” Tony kisses a line down Steve’s neck and then licks along his vertebrae. “Come on now, let me get some of that tension out.”

“I don’t know,” Steve mumbles but Tony can tell he’s leaning into the kisses, his words are a little slurred. “Maybe I should watch another you tube instructional video.”

“I could instruct you on a whole lot of other things,” Tony whispers as his tongue dances along Steve’s ear. “Lots of other things, more important things.” He blows against his ear.

“Tony,” Steve breathes out his name like a prayer. 

“Come on Steve, let’s learn some new stuff together. New. Exciting. Fuck me right here on your desk and you’ll understand incidence and risk and ratios and everything.”

Steve reaches back, grabbing hold of Tony at the same time he pushes his chair away from the desk. He flips Tony over his shoulder and onto his lap. He’s already hard. His erection presses against Tony’s hip. 

“You’re a tease and I need to study.” Steve’s pupils are blow wide and he’s panting hot and heavy over Tony. His gazes searches for somewhere to land. 

“Fuck me and all the tension will leave. You’ll feel a lot better,” Tony urges and pulls out the tube of lube. “Right now, right here.”

“This isn’t the way to get a college degree Tony.” He’s saying one thing but doing the complete opposite. He’s got Tony turned around, standing facing the desk, jeans tugged down around his knees. 

“No need for prep,” Tony says and reaches back, spreading himself for Steve. He knows Steve too well, he already did it himself. 

Steve curses but doesn’t stop. He’s got his cock out already, the head bumping against Tony’s ass. With one remarkable thrust, he’s fully in. Tony gulps and grunts as Steve shoves again and again. Tony’s own cock rubs against the edge of the table sending spears of pain and pleasure all at once. Steve grasps Tony’s wrists in one hand and yanks them above his head. He’s laying flat on the table. It’s too much. Tony follows Steve’s rhythm, rocking back into his punishing thrust. His own cock is hard and untouched. 

“Please, Steve, please.” 

“Gonna interrupt my studies again?” Steve works himself in and then slides almost all the way out. He waits and then rams back in again. Tony’s mumbles something incoherent in return. Again Steve teases and then pushes and then slams against Tony. Tony cries out. He needs more, he wants more. 

“Anything. What do you want?”

“Want you to clean me off and suck me while I study,” Steve says. “Kneel at my feet and suck me until I’m done.”

“Yes, anything, anything. Just fucking touch me.” Tony swears under his breath. He’s a slut for Steve, he wants everything Steve gives him and more. He would do anything for him. “Please.”

Steve pauses, just enough, just enough to drive Tony completely nuts. He whimpers and then Steve shoves in with brutal force, crushing Tony’s cock against the edge of the desk. It sends spikes of pleasure so beautiful and pure through Tony he’s about ready to tell Steve not to touch him, but then his big hand wraps around Tony’s erection and works him. It sings through Tony, tightens all of his muscles, all of his tendons, everything until he’s not breathing and then Steve whispers.

“Come.” 

And they both do. The sensation of Steve pumping into him, filling him up and his hand on Tony’s cock sends him into his orgasm so that he cannot even make a sound. He rides through it wanting it to last forever, knowing it won’t. When he finally comes back to himself, Steve is laying over him, petting and stroking his hair. 

“So good. That was just what I needed.”

Tony smiles. “Glad I could oblige.”

Steve kisses him lightly on the cheek, then gently pulls out. His comes slides down Tony’s leg. Tony always likes to be a little messy. Steve turns him around so they can see one another. They kiss a tender touch of the lips and then Steve pulls back and asks, “Just what the hell is opsimath and is that something I should know for my stats final?”

Tony only laughs in reply.

They spend the rest of the evening studying. Well, Steve studies, Tony does - other things.


	2. Monachopsis

_For @yaidothat who asked for monachopsis which means the subtle persisting sense of being out of place - Stony_

He pretends he doesn’t see it, doesn’t recognize the pauses that sometimes - so subtly happen to Steve. There will be a moment while at a ballgame or walking through the park hand in hand, or hell even when they are back to back fighting the demons from what other dimension decide to descend on New York that day when Steve appears out of place. Tony can pinpoint it to the second. Steve routinely hides it. He conceals it well. He’s learned to jump over it like a puddle in the middle of a sunny day. It doesn’t slow him down, but it does point out his monachopsis. 

Tony learns not to ask about it. He did once and Steve lashed out.

“What do you mean, where was I?” Steve had said. A red blur of color heated his face and the slightest tremor tainted his voice. “I’m right here with you. Let’s just get the job done.”

Clint had side eyed him then as if to ask - what the hell? But Tony knew better to push it. Natasha too. They all learned to let the moment wash away like sandcastles in the tide. Because they understood, though they could never really comprehend that Steve was a man out of time and place. It wasn’t just time but place as well. The space-time continuum played a joke on Steve and he carries the mark of it, the tattoo of pain where ever he goes. There are times when something, some gesture, some event, some fragrance, some slight circumstance throws him to an old memory and it overwhelms him once again.

Tony vows to always be there for Steve. Always hold him steady. Because he knows if Steve has to be the strong one, always holding the world on his shoulders like Atlas, then he’s going to break. He’s not going to be anchored where and when he needs to be - the here and now. If Tony ever fails him, ever leaves him, Steve will be unmoored. Lost within the sea of time and space. He’ll have nowhere to go, because Tony is his anchor. If Tony’s gone, Steve is lost. Tony promises himself to never leave Steve, never let that happen. He promises. 

Until he has no other choice but to break that promise and snap his fingers.


	3. Denouement

_This one is for @shirokou who asked for Denouement: The unraveling or discovery of a plot; the catastrophe, especially of a drama or a romance. Steve/Thor._

Thor had never been the puzzle master in the family. That title had been bestowed upon his brother, Loki, many times during their childhood. Frigga told Thor once that he looked at things in black and white not in the shades of colors that existed in the world. 

“One day you will see. Things are not as simple and straight forward. Look beyond the plain to see the beautiful.”

Her words had been more confusing and confounding than she probably thought they would be for him. Thor thought of himself as a simple warrior. Maybe that was why the mantle of king always ill fit him. When he joined the Avengers, Thor found himself in a spot that gave him comfort. He didn’t have to figure things out, he didn’t have to dig deep. There was a foe, he stood his ground, he fought for right and good. And then he rested, slept, and ate. It seemed a good life.

Until the new life he lived become something of a puzzle. At times when he tried to unravel it he felt like a cat with a ball of yarn. It never stopped unrolling and it never stopped knotting around him until frustration tied him. 

He enjoyed the company of all of his team mates, though he spent most of it with Steven. The Captain possessed the same mindset - he was a warrior and he pledged to do good - as Thor had. The Captain spent his time and his life striving toward that one goal. Thor found companionship in his daily workouts, his strategy sessions, his team meetings. It pained Thor when the Captain canceled a meeting or skipped a sparring session for some other obligation. Thor would sit staring - blank and empty inside - hoping that that Captain might find more time for him. He felt foolish and stupid. He worked off the frustration in the gym, but still when the Captain graced his presences again, the lights brightened and the world’s burden lifted from Thor. 

Thor hid his disappointments, but then he noticed when responsibilities forced him to cancel a session with the good Captain - he witnessed the glimmer of hope dissipate from Steven’s eyes. He noticed the slight slump of his shoulders. He saw the reflection of himself in the Captain. It hit him, an unraveling, a discovery. 

“Are we more than friends, would you say, Steven?” Thor asked one day as they stood in the locker room after one of their work out sessions.

Steven turned around to look at Thor. His chest bare, he only wore his boxer shorts. “Sure, Thor. We’re team mates.”

Thor admitted to himself a denouement of thought was upon him. He could walk away, rush away like a dog with his tail between his legs. He could pretend he saw nothing in Steven’s eyes as they ate lunch or shared a late night mead. “No, Captain.” Thor corrected himself - “Steven. No, I mean something more?”

The blush of excitement colored Steven’s chest and cheeks. “Something more?” His adam’s apple bobbed and he swallowed. 

“Yes, dear Steven.” Thor crossed the space between them. It felt like a gulf but closing it felt like a victory. He lifted Steven’s hand. “Tell me there’s something more.” He didn’t let his gaze drop.

Steven licked his lips. His voice came out soft but wanting. “Yes.” The last sound lingered. A soft s. 

“Yes?”

Steven smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

Maybe this time, Thor understood the puzzle. Maybe this time he solved it and won.


End file.
